The Data Analysis and Translational and Translational Applications Core (DATA Core) of the AACORT was established to 1) provide a core center for standardized computational and bioinformatic analysis of human high-throughput sequencing data, and 2) provide an infrastructure for the standardized annotation, storage, and sharing of high-dimensional, patient matched data. As the AACORT pursues translational research on new-onset Alopecia Areata patients, the Resource Project Members will need a standardized manner of accessing and analyzing the data to ensure efficient use of the resources. The DATA Core will provide these services, tailoring data analysis to the needs of the Research Project. It will also serve as an interface with the TRAC Core, which will primarily be responsible for the clinical aspects of patient acquisition and sample processing. Biosamples acquired through the clinical arms of the TRAC Core will be processed for corresponding sequencing services, and the data and all clinical annotations will be passed to the DATA Core for processing, storage, and subsequent analysis. Additionally, the DATA Core will collaborate with the TRAC Core in the subsequent design of pilot experiments and research projects to ensure proper experimental design that provides proper power for the computational analyses. In terms of specific services, the DATA Core and its personnel are equipped both by training and in facilities, to handle a broad spectrum of data including: genotyping/exome sequencing, transcriptomics and regulatory modeling, and immunoproteomics/protein structure analysis. This will include somatic variant identification, targeted exome sequencing, biomarker development, master regulatory analysis and network-based drug predictions. It will further include immunotyping for antigen and TCR sequencing, computational antigen predictions, and leveraging of single-cell sequencing for pathogenic immune cells. We have assembled a highly trained, multidisciplinary team of scientists and Investigators at the Columbia University Medical Campus in Systems Biology, Biophysics, and Computer Science to complement the biological, clinical and immunological expertise of the other modules of the AACORT. We further have the support of Columbia Core Facilities, as well as the extensive computational infrastructure of the Center for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics and the Department of Systems Biology to facilitate the storage and analysis of our data.